This invention relates to a bowling pin and more particularly to an integrally molded plastic bowling pin which simulates a wooden pin, and which may be readily and inexpensively manufactured.
Plastic bowling pins have been frequently described in the patent literature over the past 15 years or more. For example, such pins, and methods for the manufacture thereof, are described in Gambino U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,771 of June 5, 1962; Friedman U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,777 and 3,048,400 of June 17 and Aug. 7, 1962; Dulmage U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,201 of Nov. 5, 1963; Ernst U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,766 of Feb. 16, 1965; Halip U.S. Pat. No 3,332,685 of July 25, 1967; and Negrini U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,710 of Mar. 31, 1971.
These patents disclose, inter alia, bowling pins of separate molded plastic components defining internal recesses which may incorporate weight elements to impart desired mass distribution or sound-modifying characteristics to the pin. Many of the products so described are, however, relatively complex, and are both difficult and expensive to manufacture on a commercial basis. Moreover, pins of the type described in these references are manufactured by initially molding their hollow outer shells, and thereafter mounting the internal weighted elements therein. The weight elements within such pins may be knocked loose upon impact, thus varying the weight distribution of the pin and precluding its further use.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an integrally molded plastic bowling pin which duplicates the desired characteristics of the more expensive, scarce wooden pins, which meets all of the requirements of the American Bowling Congress, and yet which is relatively simple in construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for the manufacture of such an integrally molded plastic bowling pin which may be simply and efficiently carried out on a commercial scale.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof, taken in connection with the accompanying drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the integrally molded plastic bowling pin hereof and in which: